Spin-Off - Besoin de toi
by Darness K. M
Summary: Suite à son retour à Beacon Hills, Peter se retrouve presque séquestré chez Chris qui ne compte pas lui faire de cadeau, et pourtant... les choses vont vite déraper. [ Petopher / Lemon ]


**Pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu "Besoin de toi", je vous fais le résumé de ce qui s'est passé entre Peter et Chris : Peter est revenu à Beacon Hills, Chris ayant été prévenu par Derek l'accueille à l'aéroport avec un bon coup de poing, avant de repartir avec. Le chasseur était à présent chargé de sa surveillance. Ils habitent à présent ensemble, avec Isaac.**

"Chris... tu n'es pas sérieux ? Tu me considères comme un chien ?!" Fit Peter, scandalisé d'avoir un collier électrique autour du cou. Christopher imaginait vraiment qu'il accepterait sans broncher ?

"Non. Je te considére comme un animal sauvage que je dois dresser. Je n'ai l'intention de mettre en danger ni moi, ni Isaac.

\- Je ne ferais jamais de mal à Isaac.

\- Comme tu n'aurais jamais fais de mal à ta nièce ? Je ne crois pas en tes paroles, Peter. Ce ne sont que des mots vide de sens.

\- Tu ne vas quand même pas me laisser ça au cou éternellement ?!

\- ça dépend. Si tu es sage, je te l'enlèverais peut-être." Peter gronda en serrant la mâchoire.

"Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre."

Il planta Chris en plein milieu du salon et partit se réfugier en haut, emportant avec lui son petit bagage. Il allait voir, ce chasseur, il allait le couper son foutu collier.. Il commença à chercher un ciseau une fois dans la chambre de Chris, et en trouvant enfin un ! La voix de la liberté !

"Et t'as pas intérêt à le couper sinon je te troue la peau !"

Il s'arrêta dans son geste et soupira lourdement avant de reposer le ciseau. Comment avait-il su ?! Ce fichu chasseur... Peu après il entendit Chris commencer à faire à dîner et lui se contenta de ranger ses affaires dans la chambre de l'humain. Il dormirait là et peut-être que ça lui donnerait l'occasion de le tuer dans son sommeil, vu qu'il avait laissé filer sa chance.

"A table !"

Finit-il par entendre. En allant dans le couloir il trouva alors Isaac sortant de sa chambre, qui lui sourit.

"Peter !

\- Tiens, tu étais là ?

\- Oui, je m'entraîne pour me faire discret." Peter ricana doucement.

"Moi je te trouvais déjà assez discret comme ça avant.

\- Je vois que Chris a pris ses précautions.

\- Comme si ça allait me retenir de faire quoique ce soit...

\- Il t'en veut encore de l'avoir empaler sur une barre de fer. ça lui passera.

\- Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

\- Sinon pourquoi il aurait accepté que tu viennes chez lui ?

\- Tu marques un point." Isaac sourit de nouveau et ils allèrent tous deux rejoindre Chris pour un dîner... pesant. Chris et Peter ne se parlaient pas. Isaac essayait de parler, de détendre l'atmosphère... Mais rien à faire.

Peter monta directement se coucher après et fit exprès de prendre toute la place. Il attendait avec impatience que Chris arrive. Il attendit... attendit... mais personne ne vint. Il se décida finalement à descendre voir ce que faisait le chasseur. Il le découvrit endormi dans le canapé, la télé allumé dans le vide, une bouteille de bière à la main.

"ça lui arrive souvent depuis la mort d'Allison." Commenta Isaac qui faisait apparemment ses devoirs dans la pièce d'à côté.

"Tu ne dors pas, toi ?

\- Pas très sommeil alors je révise..."

Ouais, en gros, lui aussi déprimait. Ils faisaient une belle brochette de déprimé de la vie ici. L'un avait été battu par son père, avant de se faire transformer en loup-garou et que son père meurt, ensuite sa petite amie était morte... il se retrouvait avec un chasseur comme seule famille. L'autre n'avait plus ni sœur, par sa faute, ni femme, par la faute de Derek, ni d'Allison par la faute de Stiles. Ou du Nogitsune, peu importe. Il ne lui restait plus qu'Isaac, normal qu'il le protège. Quant à Peter... Il avait été très déçu par la vie et ne savait pas lui-même comment il faisait pour se tenir debout encore aujourd'hui. Il attrapa finalement le chasseur, le prenant entre ses bras pour le porter jusqu'à la chambre.

"Essaie de dormir quand même un peu !

\- Oui Peter !"

Le Hale partit ensuite à l'étage supérieur et allongea l'Argent dans son lit. Il le fixa quelques instants avant de retirer lentement le haut du blond, laissant apparaître son torse et surtout la cicatrice qu'il lui avait laissé. C'est comme s'il l'avait marqué et ça lui donnait un sentiment de possession... Il aimait ça.

o o o

Au matin, Peter s'était réveillé tôt. Sans doute parce qu'il n'avait pas bu, lui. Et que même s'il le faisait, ça ne lui ferait aucun effet. Il fixait Christopher dormir. Un spectacle qu'il n'imaginait jamais avoir. C'est vrai quoi... Christopher et lui ? Dans le même lit ? C'était invraisemblable. Sans parler du fait qu'il avait l'air si paisible, si calme, rien à voir avec son air sévère habituel. Peter ferma les yeux en sentant l'humain se réveiller.

Le chasseur ne réalisa pas le moins du monde que le loup-garou était éveillé, loin de là. C'est même à se demander s'il avait ne serait-ce que remarquer sa présence dans le lit tellement il était à l'ouest. Il se leva et partit aux toilettes en baillant avant de revenir se recoucher le plus naturellement du monde. Il se rendormit comme une masse. Peter ouvrit les yeux et recommença à le regarder. Chris était... ou plutôt, il n'était pas à l'image qu'il s'était faite de lui. C'est vrai, c'est le seul Argent qui avait réussi à leur tenir tête jusqu'ici et pourtant... pourtant, ce n'était qu'un homme. Un homme qui faisait du mieux qu'il pouvait et qui essayait de mener une existence à peu près normale.

Il entendit Isaac se lever et aller à la salle de bain. Peter décida de se lever aussi, torse nu avec simplement un bas de pyjama - il avait chaud la nuit, il a le droit ? -, il descendit dans la cuisine et chercha dans le frigo pour préparer le petit déjeuner.

Quand l'adolescent arriva à son tour, il regarda le Hale, dubitatif.

"Chris ne va pas être content que tu touches à sa cuisine.

\- Il est déjà pas content.

\- Tu marques un point. Mais ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas retourner dans ses bonnes grâces. Il n'est pas encore là, d'ailleurs ?

\- J'ai débranché son réveil.

\- ... Puis-je te demander pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il a besoin de sommeil, que ça va me casser les oreilles s'il sonne, mais principalement parce que ça va l'emmerder."

Isaac ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement avant de manger ce que lui avait préparé Peter. Après s'être rassasié, Isaac attrapa ses affaires.

"Merci pour le repas Peter, à ce soir !

\- Bonne Journée."

Alors qu'Isaac franchissait la porte, Peter se demanda ce qui venait de se passer. à ce soir ? Bonne journée ? Depuis quand n'avait-il échangé de tels mots ? Il ne se souvenait même pas... Il entendit distinctement la voix de Liam. Apparemment, il venait chercher Isaac pour aller en cours, vu qu'il était sur son chemin... Oui, c'est ça Liam, on va te croire. Ou au moins faire semblant. C'est quoi la prochaine étape ? Le coup de la panne ?

Le Hale prépara un petit plateau qu'il monta à Chris. Mais celui-ci dormait toujours... Que faire ? Le réveiller ? Habituellement, il ne s'en serait pas privé. Il s'en serait donné à cœur joie. à son plus grand soulagement, il n'eut pas besoin de prendre la décision puisque finalement l'humain ouvrit les yeux.

"Monsieur est servi." Fit le Hale simplement. Fier de lui. Chris le fixa avec son plateau et fronça un peu les sourcils.

"Quelle heure est-il ?

\- Isaac vient de partir à l'école. Nous ne sommes plus que tout les deux." C'est marrant... ça sonnait presque comme une menace. Peter vint poser le plateau près de Chris. "écoute, je demande l'armistice. Je ne suis pas revenu à Beacon Hills pour me battre avec toi, d'accord ? Alors détends-toi parce qu'autrement... je vais vraiment avoir envie de me rebeller.

\- Et on a pas envie de ça.

\- Voilà, exactement !

\- Je ne savais pas que tu savais cuisiner." Le Hale cligna des yeux.

"Je sais faire plein de choses figure-toi !

\- Ho, vraiment ? J'ai hâte de voir ça." C'était quoi ce sourire en coin ? Pourquoi Peter avait l'impression qu'il venait de se faire avoir ?

o o o

Peter grommelait entre ses dents. Il n'était vraiment pas content, il grinçait des dents tout en continuant ce qu'il faisait. Mais à chaque fois qu'il relevait le regard il retombait sur cet air amusé qui le narguait. Chris n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça ! C'était lui qui narguait les gens, pas l'inverse !

"ça va ? Tu es bien à l'aise, là ?" Le sourire de Chris s'allongea.

"Très, merci de t'en soucier." Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait le détester à cet instant, il pourrait peut-être l'assommer d'un coup de pelle...

"Pour information, je déteste le jardinage !

\- Ha oui ? Pourtant il me semblait que tu aimais les fleurs.

\- Il y a une grande différence entre s'occuper d'une petite fleur en pot et cultiver des courgettes ! Qui aime les courgettes d'ailleurs ?!

\- Moi.

\- Ouais mais toi aussi... Hmpf..." Peter dut se faire violence pour ne pas dire quelque chose de méchant qui aggraverait son cas.

Il jardinait. Lui ! Au soleil alors que le chasseur était tranquillement à l'ombre en train de siroter une boisson fraîche. C'était de esclavagisme pur et simple ! Il grogna de mécontentement avant d'enlever son haut et de reprendre son "travail". Il avait beaucoup trop chaud, il suait à grosse goutte et il aurait vraiment besoin d'une bonne douche après ça. Non, un bain. Un bon bain tiède.

Mais il ne tarda pas à sentir quelques odeurs lui picorer le nez, sans parler d'un regard, ce regard, son regard... Il releva les yeux sur Chris dont le sourire avait disparu, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées tout en le dévorant du regard.

"Un problème ?" Chris cligna des yeux.

"Hm.. heu... non, rien." Bredouilla-t-il avant de se lever et rentrer.

Peter esquissa un sourire et le suivit évidemment. Il le retrouva en train de se rafraîchir le visage et n'hésita pas à le bloquer contre le lavabo, ce qui surprit l'autre qui se raidit.

"Peter ! Qu'est-ce que tu.." Le loup-garou passa doucement son nez le long de sa nuque.

"Je peux sentir tes émotions, je te rappelle..." Et l'humain pouvait surtout sentir son torse chaud contre son dos.

"Lâche-moi..." Le chasseur dut étouffer un petit gémissement alors que l'autre venait tendrement mordiller son oreille.

"Christopher..." Ronronna-t-il tout en venant caresser ses hanches, faisant frisonner l'humain.

Puis, le bruit de la porte.

"J'suis rentré !"

Christopher ouvrit grands yeux, se ressaisissant tout à coup, il repoussa Peter en lui donnant un coup de coude dans le ventre. Sans attendre, il prit la fuite et Isaac haussa un sourcil en le voyant arriver.

"Un problème ?

\- Hein ? Non. Rien. ça s'est bien passé les cours ?

\- Pas terrible, j'ai du mal à me concentrer en ce moment..."

Puis, l'adolescent beugua un peu en voyant Peter arriver à son tour, du même endroit que Chris, sauf que celui-ci était toujours torse nu. L'Argent le fusilla du regard.

"Bon dieu, Peter habille-toi...

\- Je te rappelle que c'est ta faute si je suis torse nu."

Chris roula des yeux avant de s'évaporer dans la cuisine.

"ça avance entre vous à ce que je vois...

\- Je t'avouerais que j'ai comme un doute, là."

Peter soupira. De toute évidence Chris était attiré par lui mais ça coinçait quelque part... était-ce à cause du mal qu'il lui avait fais ?

o o o

Le soir arriva et aucun n'avait véritablement parlé. Isaac était dans sa chambre, Chris dans la cuisine et Peter dans le salon à essayer de rattraper son retard de culture dû à son coma. Il avait bien tenté d'inviter Isaac à se joindre à lui mais il avait des devoirs. Peter trouvait qu'il avait trop de devoirs, il ne devait pas y avoir que ça.

Pour le moment, il cherchait surtout un moyen d'approcher Chris sans le faire fuir comme tout à l'heure. Ils vivaient dans la même maison, dormaient dans le même lit, ça ne devait pas être bien compliqué ! Il tenta une nouvelle approche, venant jusqu'au plan de travail où Chris était en train de préparer à manger. Armé d'un grand couteau qui ne le rendait que plus menaçant.

"Chris ?

\- Quoi ?" Répondit sèchement l'humain.

"Je veux... enfin, je voudrais que tu m'expliques. J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ?" L'Argent le fusilla du regard.

"Parce que tu penses avoir fais quelque chose de bien, peut-être ?

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal.

\- C'est pourtant ce que tu as fais.

\- Chris... Si j'étais le sans-cœur que tu penses, je me serais débarrassé de toi à ce moment-là, et je ne l'ai pas fais.

\- Ho comme c'est gentil, tu veux une médaille ou quelque chose comme ça ?"

Peter se pinça légèrement les lèvres, il avait l'impression que Chris le mettait au pied du mur, qu'il n'était pas près de lui pardonner quoique ce soit malgré l'attirance qu'il avait pour le loup-garou. Ni même à admettre cette attirance d'ailleurs. Chris voulait des excuses, et que Peter les pense. Le problème c'est que le loup-garou pouvait bien penser toutes les excuses du monde, pas moyen qu'elles sortent de sa bouche. Il soupira finalement et décida d'aller prendre une douche pendant que le dîner se faisait. Il en avait bien besoin.

Le soir arriva et Chris monta se coucher le premier. Peter, lui, observait l'adolescent de la "famille" d'un œil intrigué.

"Quelque chose te tracasse ?

\- Non, pas du tout." Le regard de Peter se plissa et Isaac se sentit mal à l'aise, comme s'il pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. "Peut-être un peu.

\- Raconte tout à oncle Peter." Le plus jeune esquissa un sourire.

"C'est à propos de Liam...

\- Le louveteau de Scott ?

\- Son bêta, oui. Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de lui... il peut être tout autant craquant que flippant. Il se sent mis de côté depuis que Scott est revenu avec Jackson, il a l'impression qu'il ne lui a toujours pardonné. Ses crises de colères sont de plus en plus violente et aujourd'hui il était à deux doigts de s'en prendre à moi..." Isaac frémit à certains de ses mauvais souvenirs qui refaisaient surface.

"Hé bien... Tu n'es plus celui que tu étais autrefois, n'est-ce pas ? Défends-toi.

\- Il est bien plus fort que moi.

\- Hm... j'ai une idée. La prochaine fois que tu vois qu'il s'énerve, embrasse-le." le bouclé cligna des yeux.

"Quoi ? Que je l'embrasse ?

\- Voilà, tiens-moi au courant du résultat.

\- Je peux pas faire une chose pareille !" Le Hale se contenta d'un sourire en coin signifiant sans doute qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

Il rejoignit ensuite le lit de Chris.

"Tu dors ?" Pas de réponse, mais il s'avait que l'humain ne dormait pas.

Il se mit en boxer avant de se glisser entre les draps. Il soupira doucement.

"Tu sais, Chris, même si je te respecte et t'apprécie... Tu es un chasseur et moi un loup-garou. Je ne pensais pas que tu... que nous..." Nouveau soupir, de dépit cette fois. Peter n'était jamais arrivé à se faire pardonner quoique ce soit, ce n'était pas pour rien. Il n'était même pas sûr que Chris l'écoute, en fait. "Bonne nuit."

Finit-il par dire tout en se tournant pour être dos à l'humain. Il n'obtint aucune réponse.

o o o

Peter avait cogité toute la nuit. Et ce n'était jamais bon un Peter qui cogite, pourtant personne ne semblait en avoir pris conscience.

Cependant quand Chris se réveilla et vit Peter déjà habillé, enfilant sa veste, prêt à sortir, il tiqua.

"Tu vas où ?

Je sors. J'en ai besoin, je vais moisir ici, et j'ai des choses à faire.

\- Je viens avec toi dans ce cas.

Je ne crois pas, non.

Peter tu sembles oublier que.." C'est là que Chris réalisa. "Tu n'as plus ton collier ?!

Exact, finit de jouer, Christopher."

Et sans demander son reste, Peter partit de la maison, ne laissant pas le temps au chasseur de le poursuivre. Isaac passa la tête par la porte de sa chambre.

"Il se passe un truc ?

Rien... Juste Peter qui s'enfuit, une fois de plus...

En même temps, avec ton comportement, tu ne l'aides pas beaucoup.

Tu n'as pas cours, toi ?

Si, si, j'y vais !"

Isaac attrapa son sac et partit à son tour, laissant Chris qui se demandait s'il n'avait pas été un peu trop sec avec le loup-garou. Et s'il reviendra.

Peter n'était pas partis bien loin, il avait juste besoin de liberté, et de retrouver son endroit favoris. Un endroit bien à lui d'où il pouvait voir tout Beacon Hills. Il aimait cet endroit, au point qu'il songerait bien à faire construire une maison juste là. Si seulement le terrain n'était pas instable. Et oui, la vue était magnifique mais cet endroit pouvait disparaître du jour au lendemain.

"Alors ? C'est ici que vous êtes venu vous cacher ?" Le Hale soupira doucement. "Scott... Comment m'as-tu trouver ?

Ce n'était pas difficile, c'est vous qui m'avez fais connaitre cet endroit.

Ha oui... J'avais vraiment perdu la tête.

Vous avez vraiment décidé de partir de chez Chris ?

Je ne sais pas encore. Ce n'est pas évident de rester avec quelqu'un qui vous déteste.

ça m'étonnerait qu'il vous déteste, c'est lui qui a proposé que vous alliez habiter avec lui."

Peter haussa les sourcils.

"Vraiment ? Mais... pourquoi agit-il aussi froidement avec moi, alors ?

Peut-être qu'il veut que vous culpabilisiez ? Même si vous ne lui dites pas que vous êtes désolé, montrez-lui quand même que vous regrettez...

Scott... Qu'est-ce que tu sais réellement de ma relation avec Chris ?

Je crois en savoir assez pour voir que malgré le mal que vous vous faites l'un à l'autre... vous finissez quand même par vivre ensemble. Vous ne pensez pas qu'il faut que ça cesse ?

Si c'était aussi facile, ça ferait longtemps qu'on serait passer à autre chose.

Peter... Tout ce que j'espère c'est que vous retournerez chez Chris et que vous ferez de meilleurs choix que par le passé."

L'ancien alpha esquissa un petit sourire. Son ancien bêta n'avait sans doute pas tord, il fallait qu'ils avancent et pour le moment, ils étaient au point mort. Lui restait à savoir comment s'y prendre.

 **o o o**

Peter rentra finalement chez Chris dans la soirée, sans oublier de passer chercher de quoi manger. Mais il fut surpris de trouver Chris, affalé sur le canapé, soûl. Et croyez-le ou non, il pleurnichait. Oui, pleurnichait. Peter haussa les sourcils en s'approchant.

"Chris ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Où est Isaac ?

\- Il est... Il est partis passer la nuit chez un ami..." l'Argent renifla, ce qui ne le rendait pas du tout attirant, se dit Peter.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive pour te mettre dans cet état ?" Chris se redressa vivement.

"Ce qu'il m'arrive ?!" Il lui balança sa bouteille à la main que Peter sut attraper sans difficulté. "Tu veux savoir ce qu'il m'arrive ? Toi ! La mort de ma femme ! Celle d'Allison ! Ma vie est un gâchis total ! Et le pire de tout c'est que je suis tombé amoureux de toi ! Toi, qui a tenté de me tuer... Putain, ma vie est finie..."

Alors que Christopher se remettait à pleurer, ayant visiblement l'alcool triste, Peter n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Chris était amoureux de lui ? Lui, Peter Hale ? Non... ce n'était pas possible... il ne pouvait tout simplement pas y croire. Il s'approcha un peu plus du chasseur.

"Tu es... amoureux de moi ?

\- Oui ! C'est ce que je viens de dire !

\- Et si je te disais que moi aussi ?

\- Tu mentirais alors. Ou tu te ficherais de moi. On n'aime pas quelqu'un qu'on tente de tuer !

\- Tu te trompes, Chris, depuis le début... si j'avais essayé de te tuer, tu serais mort. Je voulais seulement t'empêcher de me capturer, c'est tout.

\- C'est tout ? Tu veux que je te montre ma cicatrice ?"

Peter esquissa un petit sourire et vint prendre le menton de l'humain entre ses doigts pour tourner son visage vers lui, qu'il puisse observer son regard embrumé de larmes. Il en profita pour venir goûter ses lèvres salées. Chris se laissa faire, répondant doucement au baiser.

"C'est tout ?" Demanda-t-il pitoyablement quand l'autre délaissa ses lèvres.

"Oui, tu es soûl. On reparlera de ça quand tu iras mieux, pour l'instant il faut que tu boives de l'eau et que tu ailles dormir.

\- Mais...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je viens dormir avec toi." Chris esquissa un sourire et revint embrasser les lèvres du loup-garou avant de faire ce qu'il lui avait dis, sagement.

Il se coucha et attendit que Peter le rejoigne pour pouvoir se blottir contre lui. L'ancien alpha le laissa faire, venant passer la main dans ses cheveux poivres et sels. Alors que Christopher était à présent endormis, il se dit que le réveil n'allait certainement pas aussi bien se passer.

Mais, après tout, Peter était quelqu'un d'intelligent, il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver une solution avant que le soleil se lève.

o o o

Peter n'avait pas beaucoup réfléchis, il s'était plutôt endormis, en fait. Chris s'éveilla doucement, sentant une douce chaleur l'enveloppant. Et cette odeur ? Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Il aimait bien, beaucoup même, il voulait sentir un peu plus cette odeur délicieuse...

Quand il réalisa que cette chaleur, ainsi que cette odeur, n'était rien d'autre que Peter, il arrêta tout de suite de le sniffer comme un drogué en manque.

Et par un réflexe inexplicable, il le balança du lit, dans un "boum" assez explicite.

N'obtenant aucune réaction, il passa la tête en-dehors du lit pour rencontrer le regard blasé de Peter.

"Alors ça... c'est vraiment pas sympa comme réveil." Grogna-t-il.

Chris soupira et se redressa pour se masser les tempes, il avait un de ces mal de crâne...

"C'est normal si tu ne te sens pas bien, tu as trop bu hier soir." Dit Peter tout en se levant.

"J'ai... fais ou dis des choses que je n'aurais pas dû ?" Demanda Chris, un peu inquiet. "Tu n'étais pas partis ?

\- Simplement prendre l'air, je suis revenu ensuite, et je t'ai trouvé en train de pleurnicher." Chris se renfrogna à cette idée.

"Combien pour que tu oublies ça ?" Peter roula des yeux.

"Arrête... on a tous nos faiblesses, je ne vais pas me moquer de toi." Chistopher haussa les sourcils, comme s'il n'y croyait pas une seconde.

"Toi ? Peter Hale ? Tu ne vas pas te moquer ? ça y est, nous sommes dans un univers parallèle.

\- à t'entendre, on dirait que je suis un monstre..." Observa tristement Peter, à la surprise de Chris. Il avait toujours pensé que ça faisait plaisir à Peter d'avoir le "rôle de grand méchant". Ce n'était apparemment pas le cas.

"Tu n'as jamais montré le contraire..." Remarqua l'Argent.

Peter, à présent assis sur le lit, observait dehors. Le blond se demandait ce qu'il attendait, pourquoi il ne répondait rien. L'avait-il réellement blessé avec ses paroles ? Il ne pensait pas que c'était possible. La minute d'après, sa main était posé sur celle du loup-garou, comme s'il voulait le réconforter, il ne savait pas lui-même ce qu'il faisait. Comme sortit de ses songes par ce geste, Peter regarda Chris et répondit enfin.

"Je suis loin d'être un monstre sans cœur comme vous semblez tous le croire... C'est vrai, j'ai fais des erreurs. Des choses... horrible. Mais je le regrette, à présent. Surtout si ça m'empêche d'être avec toi."

Chris se tétanisa sur place, observant le Hale en essayant de détecter le moindre sourire sur son visage.

"Tu peux répéter ?" Mais plutôt que se répéter, Peter vint simplement l'embrasser. "Qu'est-ce que...

\- Hier soir, tu as avoué m'aimer. Et je t'ai dis que c'était réciproque."

L'humain cligna des yeux, ayant peine à comprendre, pourtant Peter était on ne peut plus clair. Il l'embrassa à nouveau et cette fois Chris répondit au baiser, l'approfondissant doucement, jusqu'à quitter les lèvres de Peter par manque d'oxygène. C'est là que le loup-garou eut un geste qui le surprit. Il attrapa sa tête pour la poser doucement contre lui et caresser tendrement ses cheveux.

"Je suis désolé de t'avoir fais du mal..." Murmura-t-il. "Je t'aime et... je vais essayer de changer, d'accord ? Je ne veux plus qu'on se batte..."

Chris se sentait tiraillé par ses sentiments, c'était difficile pour lui d'accepter une telle situation, Peter était... Peter. était-il encore vraiment nécessaire de faire remarquer comment il était ? Mais il l'aimait, c'était juste plus fort que lui. Il passa ses bras autour de lui et le serra en retour.

Il ne voulait plus jamais se séparer de lui.

o o o

Ce matin-là était différent des autres à bien des égards. Chris s'étaient réconcilié avec Peter, enfin ! Après des années de conflit. D'un autre côté, Isaac avait passé la nuit chez Liam, et pour cause, suite à une violente dispute, plutôt que de se prendre un coup il était passé à l'offensive en suivant les conseils de Peter et l'avait embrassé. La réaction fut immédiate, Liam d'abord surpris avait répondu au baiser avant de se mettre à bégayer tellement il était désarçonné. Il avoua sans plus de détour que s'il avait encore plus de mal à se contrôler avec Isaac c'est parce qu'il ressentait des choses qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant. Autant dire que le frisé avait chopé sa chance au passage et s'était remis à l'embrasser comme réponse à ses sentiments.

Si Christopher était encore dubitatif face à la tournure que sa relation avec Peter avait prise, l'autre semblait tout le contraire. En effet, le loup-garou le collait à présent comme un chat en rut. Et encore, c'était peu dire, Chris avait voulu faire sa toilette du matin mais Peter en avait décidé autrement et le bloquait à présent contre le lavabo, comme il l'avait déjà fais. Mais cette fois, il ne comptait pas le laisser filer.

Il laissait des baisers le long de sa nuque, une main se pressant sur sa hanche alors qu'il se frottait à lui, une dureté se faisant clairement sentir. Sa barbe de trois jour venait rapper contre la peau tentante de son nouveau compagnon qu'il avait désiré pendant tellement de temps qu'il en avait perdu le fil. Jamais il n'avait posé ses mains sur lui, ça lui avait été interdit dès le moment où ils surent que c'était le fils Argent. Un chasseur. Tellement désirable à ses yeux, mais il avait réussi à se faire violence pour ne pas lui sauter dessus jusque-là. Le pire dans l'histoire c'est qu'il savait pertinemment que c'était la même chose du côté de Christopher.

Peter profita du fait que l'homme devant lui soit torse nu pour goûter à cette peau sur laquelle il avait si longuement fantasmé, il avait imaginé son goût, son odeur, mais absolument rien ne valait la réalité. Il s'arrêta sur un des morceaux de chair pointant pour le mordiller, faisant agréablement gémir sa victime à ses oreilles. Ça ne fit bien sûr que l'exciter un peu plus. Il n'allait pas tenir cette fois, il ne pourrait pas le lâcher même s'il lui demandait. Même s'il le suppliait. Oh oui, qu'il le supplie...

Il releva son regard vers les yeux de l'humain, cherchant un quelconque rejet, mais il semblait le vouloir autant que lui. Il l'embrassa passionnément, faisant glisser son bas en ronronnant contre ses lèvres.

"Laisse-moi te faire mien...

\- Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ? Si on... passe à l'acte et que tu m'abandonnes ensuite, je te jure que cette fois tu ne t'en sortiras pas vivant !

\- J'adore quand tu me menaces tu sais..."

Sans préavis, Peter attrapa l'une de ses fesses, se frottant à présent contre sa dureté nue, le faisant gémir sous la surpris, le loup pourrait passer des heures à le torturer de la sorte. Mais il ne tiendrais pas autant de temps avant de jouir dans son boxer comme un jeune puceau. Il retira à son tour son bas et ils se retrouvérent totalement nu face l'un à l'autre.

"Si tu cherches du lubrifiant... Il y en a dans l'armoire..."

Intervint Chris, essayant de garder son calme malgré la chaleur qui l'assaillait. Peter fit une petite moue contrarié.

"Moi qui avait hâte de te bouffer le cul.

\- Me bouffer le... Peter !"

Le loup-garou s'amusa beaucoup de voir l'humain d'habitude si sûr de lui devenir tout rouge. Mais il adorait surtout le fait que ce soit lui et personne d'autre qui lui fasse prendre une teinte pareille. Il valait mieux que le chasseur s'y habitue tout de suite. En tout cas, pour le moment il prit le lubrifiant dans l'armoire, laissant les jeux plus affriolant pour une prochaine fois. Il revint vers son aimé et englua ses doigts pour venir préparer son homme qu'il sentait des plus serré. Il aimait ça, mais pas au point de lui faire mal et de lui déchirer l'anus, ensuite il ne voudrait plus jamais recommencer. Quoique, en y réfléchissant, ça devrait peut-être être à lui de passer à la casserole, vu qu'il pouvait se soigner comme le grand loup-garou qu'il était. Oui, ça paraissait être une bonne idée, mais il gardait ça aussi pour une prochaine fois. Après tout, il souhaitait recommencer autant de fois que possible !

Il préparait donc minutieusement son humain, attentif à ses soupirs, ses gémissements, son odeur, sa douleur... Il voulait lui procurer autant de plaisir possible. Et c'est alors, en ayant deux doigts en lui, qu'il trouva la fameuse boule de nerfs qui le fit complétement chavirer. Il profita de cette trouvaille pour l'embrasser à nouveau, le faisant râler de plaisir contre ses lèvres, à s'en époumoner.

"Peter...

\- Oui ?"

Demanda le loup, un sourire sur le visage, faisant l'innocent alors qu'il savait très bien ce que Chris désirait en cet instant.

"Je croyais que tu allais me faire tiens...

\- Je vais le faire, ne sois pas aussi impatient..."

Cédant à la tentation, et surtout à la demande de son chasseur, il retira ses doigts pour venir se frotter contre son entrée. Il l'embrassa chaudement, ses mains surélevant les cuisses de son amant pour l'avoir à la bonne hauteur avant de le pénétrer de toute sa vigueur. Dieu qu'il aima cette douce sensation, démarrant du bout de sa queue, se répandant dans tout son corps jusqu'à insuffler dans son esprit un plaisir nouveau et tellement jouissif. Sans parler du cri que poussa Christopher, lui faisant sauvagement perdre la tête.

"Peter..." souffla-t-il, la voix plein de désir alors qu'il s'accrochait fermement à lui. "Peter...

\- Je suis là... l'apaisa le loup en l'embrassant tendrement.

\- Ne me laisse plus..."

Chris paraissait sur le point de se briser en cet instant, Peter ne l'avait jamais si vulnérable, il avait envie de prendre soin de lui à présent, que jamais rien ne les sépare plus jamais.

"Je resterais toujours près de toi..." souffla-t-il doucement avant de mordiller la lèvre de son humain.

Il se mit à bouger en lui avec ardeur, durement mais sans lui faire mal, sauvagement mais avec amour. Il allait et venait dans un rythme que Chris ne tarda pas à suivre, gémissant contre son oreille, s'accrochant plus fort à lui. Le loup-garou adorait ce moment où il ne faisait enfin plus qu'un avec celui qu'il aimait...

C'était indéfinissable, il n'arriverait jamais à expliquer à quel point il se sentait comblé, lui qui n'avait connu que le désastre et le malheur. Parfois, c'était même lui qui le semait.

Il plaqua ses lèvres sur celles de son amant pour étouffer un gémissement alors que l'orgasme les gagnait tout deux. Ils attendirent que le plaisir retombe doucement, puis Peter se retira, sans pour autant lâcher son amour dont il embrassa la nuque d'une tendresse qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

"Je t'aime, Christopher, tu es mien à présent..."

Il n'y avait plus qu'à en informer tout le monde, à commencer par Isaac. Mais ils n'en eurent pas le temps que celui-ci les prit de court, le soir même, en annonçant sans détour qu'il voulait épouser Liam.

Mais là encore, c'était une autre histoire.


End file.
